


His Name Is *What*?

by mrs260



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Challenge Response, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bashir finds out what 'Skrain' means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Name Is *What*?

"Are you alright, Doctor?" Major Kira stared at the young human, who had  
gone from calm and professional to stuttering, blushing idiocy at the  
mention of Dukat.

"Ah, umm, yes. I'm sorry for my outburst, Major. Can you repeat that  
last bit, please?"

"The delegates will include Olana Tagol, Skrain Dukat --"

"I thought that was what you said. Is- ah," He lowered his voice and  
leaned in, "is that really his first name?"

"Skrain?" She watched him, puzzled, as he squirmed and blushed even  
harder. "Yes it is. What's wrong?"

"Ah, it's just that it's, umm. You know."

"No, I'm afraid I don't."

He tried to pull himself together, looking around and dropping his tone  
to a whisper. "In Cardassian. It's a slang word for -- for, well... anl  
sx."

"Pardon?"

He glared at her. "Anal sex," he said distinctly.

She sat back, trying not to laugh. "No it's not. Who told you that?"

He stared at her, wide eyed, then stood up and stalked angrily across  
the Promenade. "GARAK!!!!"

~~~

END  
Mark


End file.
